Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crib devices and more specifically it relates to a convertible crib and bed system for converting a bed into a crib.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beds have been in use for years. Typically, a bed is comprised of a support frame with a mattress positioned upon the support frame at a desired elevation above the floor. Conventional beds are not suitable for infants since they do not have any structure for retaining the infant upon the mattress.
Conventional cribs have also been in use for years. A conventional crib is comprised of a support frame similar to a conventional bed except at a higher elevation. A conventional crib also has four side walls for retaining the baby upon the small mattress positioned within the crib. The main problem with conventional cribs is that they are relatively expensive and have no practical use once the infant has outgrown the crib. Hence, the caregivers are forced to purchase a new bed frame and bed mattress for the child which is also expensive.
Examples of patented devices (or attempted to be patented) which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,994 to Leonard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,919 to Hull; U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,883 to Necowitz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,427 to Golden; U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,849 to Mitchell; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0,049,842 filed by Fenty et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,993 to Russell; U.S. Pat. No. D391,414 to Proano et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,974 to Proano et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,846 to Wheeler, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. D370,364 to Proano et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,190 to Hwang; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,551 to Proano et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for converting a bed into a crib. Conventional cribs do not allow for the conversion to a conventional bed after the baby has outgrown the crib.
In these respects, the convertible crib and bed system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting a bed into a crib.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of beds and cribs now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new convertible crib and bed system construction wherein the same can be utilized for converting a bed into a crib.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new convertible crib and bed system that has many of the advantages of the beds and cribs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new convertible crib and bed system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art beds and cribs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first partition that is attachable to a first wall, a first leg member attached to the first partition, a second leg member attached to a second wall, a pair of receiver channels within the leg members, and a second partition that is slidably received within the receiver channels. The first partition includes a support member that is secured to the wall via fasteners. The second leg member is secured to the wall also with fasteners. An adjustment structure at the base of the leg members allows for adjustment of the vertical height of the leg members. The bed is positioned beneath the first partition against the walls thereby forming a crib structure. Removing the partitions returns the bed to normal usage.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a convertible crib and bed system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a convertible crib and bed system for converting a bed into a crib.
Another object is to provide a convertible crib and bed system that allows for efficient and economical usage of a bed-crib structure.
An additional object is to provide a convertible crib and bed system that allows for easy conversion from a crib structure to a bed structure when the baby outgrows the crib.
A further object is to provide a convertible crib and bed system that retains the same mattress for a child transitioning from a crib to a bed thereby reducing the amount of adjustment required.
Another object is to provide a convertible crib and bed system that may be utilized with respect to various sizes of beds including but not limited to twin size, queen size, full size and king size.
A further object is to provide a convertible crib and bed system that can be adjusted for beds of various heights.
Another object is to provide a convertible crib and bed system that is easy to install.
An additional object is to provide a convertible crib and bed system that reduces the need to purchase additional beds.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.